<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Valentine's Day Date by ssajareau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433579">A Valentine's Day Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssajareau/pseuds/ssajareau'>ssajareau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssajareau/pseuds/ssajareau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Matt go on their first date during Valentine's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Matt Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Valentine's Day Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JJ had been incredibly nervous ever since Matt asked her out on a date a few days ago and today was finally the day of their first date which happened to be on Valentine’s Day. To say the least it had made her even more nervous than she was a few hours ago, with now only a few minutes left until Matt was at her door, ready to whisk her away on a lovely night out. It took her hours to decide what to wear and eventually decided upon a simple sleeveless red dress to wear. She puts on some final touches to her makeup before hearing the doorbell ring, knowing that Matt’s here and heads to her door, grabbing her purse and keys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ took a deep breath and opened the door, to see Matt standing there in a dark blue suit, breath taken by how handsome he looks in the suit. She had never seen him all dressed up like this before and says to herself about how good he looks in a suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow…You look amazing.” JJ tells him, still so stunned by how good he looks. “Now I feel underdressed.” letting out a small giggle as she looks at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t and you look beautiful.” Matt reassures her, mesmerised by how elegant she looks as he takes her hand and she steps out of her apartment, closing the door behind her. He had never seen her all dressed up like this before and like JJ, he was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. Well she had always looked beautiful but seeing her all dressed up made him all flustered and even more nervous than he was before he saw JJ open the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for a lovely night, ma’am?” Matt jokingly asks her, placing his arm around hers as they let out a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why yes I am, sir.” JJ jokingly replied back as the two made their way to Matt’s car.  </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>JJ and Matt entered the restaurant. The place was elegant and graceful and like any restaurant on Valentine’s Day, was filled up with couples. They made their way to the host, ready to be taken to their table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do any of you have a reservation?” The host asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do, it’s under Matthew Simmons.” Matt tells them as the host looks through the book of reservations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, here we go I found you. I’ll have someone take your to your table soon. Have a lovely evening.” The host says and Matt sighed in relief, glad that they got the reservation and was worried it didn’t go through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they’re taken to their table and are handed the menus by the waiter and they order wine to drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is stunning but how on earth were you able to get a reservation?” JJ asked. Matt had only asked her out a few days ago and considering it was Valentine’s Day, she thought all the reservations were booked before he had even asked her out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rossi helped out, he knows the owner and was able to get us a reservation.” Matt tells her. “I remembered him talking about the place and him knowing the owner so I asked him if he could get us a reservation. Though I did have to explain to him why I needed the reservation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sweet of him to help you out.” JJ says, taking a sip of her wine they had ordered. “So Rossi knows we’re on a date?” She wasn’t surprised that someone had found out they were going on a date and was glad that it was Rossi instead of someone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does indeed. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to tell him but I wanted this night to be perfect and I just had to get this reservation.” Matt says to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine and I don’t mind him knowing about us. Besides this date was already perfect from the moment you picked me up.” JJ said, grabbing his hand across the table and intertwining it with hers as she smiled at him. She was happy to be on a date with him. She had feelings for the agent for a while and when he asked her out on a date she was ecstatic and made her heart flutter when he said those words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two ordered their food and continued to talk, both sharing things about themselves and learning more about the other as they waited for their food. Even though they already knew each other well, it felt nice knowing more about the other outside of work and things they may have never shared with the team and soon their food came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I first started having feelings for you after that case we worked on together in Barbados.” Matt reveals to her as JJ looked up in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did?” She asked in disbelief. It was obvious that they had feelings for each other but she never knew Matt had liked her ever since the Barbados case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep I did. I guess just seeing you in action and how much you cared for the victims and calmed the daughter down during the takedown made me realise how great you were at the job. I heard from others how great you were but seeing it in person and watching how kind you were and caring for the victims made me have feelings for you.” Matt confessed to her, giving her a soft smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ looked up and smiled back at him, thinking about how sweet it was that he had feelings for her ever since they worked together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I had feelings for you after that run we had together and my car broke down.” JJ revealed, surprising Matt with her confession. “You went out of your way to drop me off at my place so I could get ready for work as well as taking me to the BAU and not to mention you fixed my car during your lunch break too. Seeing you drop everything for me was incredibly sweet and showed how much you cared for not only me but others too. You always go out of your way for everyone and help them as much as you can, is why I fell in love with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, that was three years ago, before the Barbados case. You’ve liked me since then?” Matt asked and JJ nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’ve had feelings for you for a long time but we both did. But at least we’re now on a date even if it took us a while.” JJ says and Matt agrees with her. Even though it took them a while to get together, the wait was worth it. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>After some time two finished their dinner and left the restaurant, having enjoyed their dinner date a lot as they held hands and decided to go through a walk in the park. As they went through the park admiring the scenery, Matt noticed JJ shivering slightly in the cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here take my jacket.” Matt offers her, slipping his jacket off and giving it to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’ll be cold too. I’m fine.” JJ tells him, refusing to take his jacket but Matt puts it on her anyway despite JJ assuring him she’s okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re freezing and I’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry about me.” Matt says, reassuring the blonde that he’ll be okay without his jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” JJ replied, as she held hands with him again, holding him close and placing her head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth and pulling him closer to her so they could both stay warm as they continued to walk through the park. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They soon heard music and curious they followed the sound to see couples dancing in a large gazebo, with fairy lights hanging and they spotted a sign saying that couples can dance for free, realising that it must be some Valentine’s Day event that was happening in the park. JJ looked up at Matt and smirked at him and he knew what was going through her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do this, it will be so much fun!” JJ exclaims, taking his hands and trying to pull him over to the dance floor and convince him to dance with her. Matt was slightly hesitant but seeing how excited JJ was and the gleaming smile on her face, he couldn’t resist saying no to her and they made their way over to the dance floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I have this dance, milady?” Matt asked, teasing her as JJ let out a giggle and he took her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why of course, kind sir.” JJ teased back as they laughed and she felt her hands in his and his other hand on her waist and they pulled each other close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music was soft, slow and smooth as they stepped to the rhythm of the music. It was romantic and uplifting as they held each other close and danced both smiling at each other and getting lost in the dance. They followed the sound of the music, Matt twirling JJ a few times before slowly dipping her down and back up just like all the other dances around them. The dance was elegant and they gazed at each other, smiling as Matt twirled JJ again and as he pulled her back, their bodies were closer than before. Both so surprised by how close they are, they stop dancing and stand still, staring at each other, Matt noticing how blue JJ’s eyes are as they gleam in the light and JJ looks up at him, gazing into his dark brown eyes. They were lost in each other’s trance and before they knew it, he brought his lips to hers.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips were pressed together as they stood still on the dance floor, ignoring the couples around them. The kiss was exhilarating, their bodies close together, sparks flying as they enjoyed the moment. JJ felt a warmth blossom in her chest and felt Matt pulling her closer, feeling how soft his lips were as she tenderly pressed her hand against his chest and could smell his cologne as she sank into the kiss. They brushed their lips together and Matt smelt the scent of her perfume which was enough to send butterflies dancing in his stomach, he pulled their bodies closer as he placed his hand on the back of her neck, running his fingers through her hair and melted into the kiss and the other hand still on her waist. Soon the two were lost in the kiss and each other both forgetting about the dance they had and that it was now over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They slowly separated from the kiss, gasping for breath and their foreheads gently touching as they looked at each other, grinning, both so delighted by that kiss. They catched their breaths, thinking about what had just happened as they let out a soft chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I was wondering if you were ever going to kiss me.” JJ teased him, giving the agent a small smirk as he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I guess that answered your question.” Matt joked back as the two laughed and swayed in each other’s arms, the music still playing in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a while, dancing in each other’s arms and holding each other close. JJ resting her head on his shoulder, one hand intertwined with Matt’s and the other still on his chest and his hand still around her waist and they danced through the night. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The wonderful evening had come to an end and Matt was about to drop JJ off at her place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had fun tonight.” JJ tells him as they approached the door to her apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Matt said, the two standing outside her door, their night now officially coming to an end. “Well looks like this is your stop.” Gesturing to the door as the two gave each other a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait your jacket.” JJ remembered, taking his jacket off that he gave to her and hands it back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Matt said, holding the jacket in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” JJ said and Matt simply nods as they say their goodbyes and share a quick kiss before they part ways. She reaches for the door handle but stops momentarily and looks back to Matt who was now walking away and heading to his car. She then walks over to him, grabbing his arm and turning him around, bringing her lips to his and pulling him into a passionate kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ wrapped her arms around his neck and Matt placed his hands on her waist and their bodies pressed together as the two melted into the kiss. Matt pulled JJ close, wanting to take in as much of her as he could and parted his lips with her own, allowing his tongue to slip inside. They breathed heavily, feeling their combined heartbeat and pressed their bodies heatedly as they both let out a small moan and roamed their hands all over each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They slowly pulled away from their heated and passionate kiss, both gazing at each other with smirks on their faces, the two desperately wanting each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we continue the night at my place?” JJ suggested, giving Matt a huge grin and smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I like that idea a lot.” Matt tells her, knowing full well what she means by that and smirks at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both desired for each other, having wanted this moment to happen between them for so long and it’s now happening. JJ takes Matt’s hand as they eagerly head into JJ’s apartment, both ready to continue the rest of their night, every part of their body aching to be closer together as they pull into another heated and passionate kiss and enter the apartment, closing the door behind them as they do. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>